Through the Tunnels
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Shylo wanted to see the world again. Unfortunately, things don't goes as planned. The only way to get home is to put her trust in a certain zydrate dealer.


A/N: I love Repo the Genetic Opera. I think it's amazing. So I really wanted to do a Repo fiction. I hope that it's good. It's with my beloved Graverobber and Shylo. I think they look cute together, like brother and sister in a twisted way. I like Graverobber and Amber too though. Anyway, I tried really hard, but Graverobber's really hard to write as. So I hope you and enjoy. Please review please. Tell me how it was or what could be better. This is my first Repo fic so be nice please^^. Or not. I do enjoy getting honest critiques. Thank you again and enjoy.

"Hey Kid, that you?"

Shylo Wallace looked behind her to see a familiar face of the grave robber.

"I have a name you know," Shylo rolled her eyes, hurrying on down the alleyway. The grave robber had already gotten her in enough trouble, and she didn't need any more from the zydrate dealer.

"Well, if you wanted me to call you by your name, it would be beneficial to tell me what it is, kid." The man laughed, leaning against the poster covered wall.

"…My name is Shylo. Shylo Wallace. And you?" Shylo introduced a little uncertainly. The dealer gave a smirk.

"I go by Graverobber." He said with a small bow and a smile on his dark lips.

"I meant your real name," Shylo urged curiously. A small laugh.

"Nope. You haven't quite earned that privilege yet." He grinned, adjusting his coat and pulling out his zydrate gun from his pocket. "So kid, what are you doing out here?" he asked the seventeen year old girl. He leaned over and cupped Shylo's cheek in his gloved hand, running the cold gun down her soft other cheek. "Perhaps you need a certain product of mine? You're beautiful, but you never know what others want," he spoke into her ear. A little flustered, the dark haired teen pulled away, taking several steps backwards. The Graverobber stood amused at her reaction.

"N-no! Of course not!" she quickly said in defense. "I just wanted to go….outside."

"Poor little bird, locked away from the world." Shylo shot him a look.

"I-" Shylo couldn't begin to make a comment when the not too distant sound of sirens came to her ears.

"Oh my. Its seems they've caught up already." He sighed with a small shrug.

"What did you do?" she demanded to know, scared. The outside world was not what she expected, and her current environment frightened her just a little bit.

"Only my job," he grinned, pointing to the little glass vial filled with blue liquid in his gun. He shoved the gun back into his pocket and hurried off, quickly running past Shylo. The girl watched frightened as the man disappeared down the alleyway.

"Are you coming or what?" Shylo jumped a little and saw the grave robber poke his head back out from behind the wall. She hadn't expected him to come back for her. He extended his hand to her, and because the sirens were growing louder, she took it. Without hesitation, he pulled her into the dark alleyway, littered with several unconscious junkies and garbage and rodents. She worked hard to keep up with his pace, running as fast as she could, which was difficult given his far longer legs. If they had separated, they had taken too many turns and shortcuts that she would have no idea where she was or how to get home. She held onto her hand a little tighter. Suddenly, the man stopped, making her crash to a halt into his back.

"Alright kid, you go first." Graverobber instructed as he started to push away a large garbage dumpster. He got down low and pulled up a stone covering, revealing a dark underground passageway. With a nod of his head, he urged the girl down. Shylo looked down and only saw black. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for going down. After a moment, impatient, the grave robber gave her a little push, causing her to fall down into the tunnel. She let out a small yelp as she hit the cement below, although luckily it wasn't too much of a drop. As she stood up, rubbing her leg, the grave robber slipped down into the tunnel with her, doing his best to move the dumpster back to where it was, and placing the stone back over the opening. There was a moment of pitch darkness before the light from the Graverobber's flashlight brightened the darkness allowing each other to at least see each other and a few meters ahead of them.

"C'mon, we're not safe yet." He said with a wave of his arm. He was serious about escaping, knowing the risks if caught, execution on site, but he was slightly enjoying taking the young girl out on one of his daily adventures.

"You know where you're going?" Shylo asked, looking back, expecting to see men coming after them, but giving a small sigh of relief seeing that they hadn't found the tunnel yet.

"But of course. I am a grave robber after all. I would be one of the dead if I didn't know how to escape," he said with a satisfied smile.

"I guess that makes sense," Shylo shrugged, keeping close to the man's side. Before she could say anything else, an odor caught her attention and made her feel as though she was going to vomit. The scent was familiar; the tomb where she had fallen unconscious after nearly being killed by the Geneco men, right after running into the grave robber. The same smell from the man's clothes, although not nearly as overpowering as the stench in the air. The smell of rotting corpses, the scent of the dead.

The light of the flashlight shone down onto the ground, showing bodies piled on top of bodies, contorted into impossible positions. Shylo gave a loud gasp and covered her mouth and nose with her hands. The grave robber pulled her along, moving some of the bodies out of their way with his foot.

"An entire city built on top of the dead" the grave robber laughed darkly as he stepped over a woman's body. Shylo felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Aw, c'mon kid, don't cry now. Just hurry. We're almost there." He said, pulling harshly on the frozen girl. She stumbled, nearly dropping her bag, but managing to keep going.

Maybe it was been a shorter time than she had guessed but they seemed to be running through the tunnels for what seemed like hours. Finally the two stopped.

"Alright, your stop is just coming up," the grave robber pointed to the stone ceiling with his flashlight. "No more than five minutes." Shylo gave a small sigh of relief. But suddenly, it felt like her lungs were deflating, the air vanishing instantly, her heart rate increasing. Feeling sick and faint, she fell down onto the grimy stone, struggling to breath.

"Kid, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, bending down to her level. Shylo tried to explain, but her throat felt constricted and no words could form.

"Medicine Alert. Blood Pressure Warning." came the mechanical voice from her bracelet around her wrist. The girl grabbed her bag from beside her and desperately searched for the little white pill bottle that contained her medicine.

She searched her bag and found nothing. She looked again but still nothing. She felt ready to faint but turned her head when she heard a laugh.

"Is this what you need?" the Graverobber smiled, shaking a small pill bottle in-between his fingers. Shylo nodded and reached for it, only to have it pulled away.

"You can have it on one condition." Oh if she wasn't about to collapse she would have hit him. "You have to do a small little thing for me after. Nothing big." He offered with a wink. Desperate, she nodded agreeing, grabbing the pills and throwing them down into her mouth. The pills took a moment to kick in, but a few seconds later, she could feel her lungs fill up with much needed oxygen. She looked back up at the smiling man.

"When did you t-take" she wheezed out.

"I do more than just rob graves," he smirked tossing it back into the bag.

"You really…jerk…" Shylo spat out, not really sure how to express herself using words and not fists.

"Why thank you," the grave robber laughed, standing up. He grabbed the girl by the arm and helped her up as well, then picking up her bag, handing it to her.

"Now, about that little payment."  
>"No." Shylo said bluntly. The man gave her an annoyed frown.<p>

"So you think you can find your way home without me? I said it was five minutes or around there, but it's still not an easy trek." It was now Shylo's turn to frown, but she knew he was right. Without him to guide her, she would never get out, no matter how close she was.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" she grumbled hesitantly, worried and fearing the worse. Probably helping him harvest his zydrate, by extracting it from the dead.

"Don't think so pessimistically," the grave robber sighed, rolling his eyes.

"How did you-"

"It's all over your face. You know the "oh-god-what's-he-going to-make-me-do" face," he said, pointing to her now embarrassed face.

"Well then, what is it?" Shylo asked again. The grave robber pointed his gloved fingers to his lips and smiled.

"Wh-what?"

"I only want a little kiss. That's all," he grinned. Shylo felt her face go warm and stood up, backing away.

"N-No way!" Shylo blushed. The grave robber too stood up, proceeding to continue walking on.

"Then enjoy finding your way back!" he laughed, disappearing into the darkness before the girl could stop him. Soon she was enveloped in darkness, not even able to see her own hands in front of her face. She groped through the darkness, trying to find the cold, damp wall, yelping when something crawled over hand when she found it. She screamed when something grabbed her by the shoulder. A glow from a flashlight and Shylo could see once again. The light making the man's eyes glow like a cats, she could see the grave robber had come back with a devilish smile.

"Now that you've probably reconsidered, how about that kiss," he asked again with a grin.

"How did you get behind me?" Shylo asked stunned.

"I've been doing this for years. I'd be dead by now if I didn't know these tunnels like the back of my hand. Anyway…" Shylo k new she really didn't have much choice. With a sigh and red cheeks, Shylo stood up as tall as she could, trying to match Graverobber's height. It felt like butterflies where fluttering about her insides. She had never kissed a man before, never really any contact with one with one before besides her own father even, and she wasn't exactly happy about giving her first to the shady zydrate dealer. But in the position she was in…Shylo closed her eyes and leaned in, pressing her lips against the man's surprisingly warm and soft lips. She didn't hesitate to pull away to pull away quickly after a brief moment. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She looked up to see a satisfied look on the man's face.

"Alright kid, let's go," he said, taking the girl by the hand and starting down the tunnel. Her cheeks stayed pink the entire way there. Whether it was an hour or five minutes, eventually the two stopped.

"'Kay this is your stop kid," he said, pointed upwards. Shylo refused to look at him, but nodded. Holding the flashlight between his teeth, he grabbed hold of a brick that was protruding from the wall and placed his foot in an indentation not too far below it. With his free hand, he moved back the stone, revealing the dark night sky and familiar graveyard, not to far from Marni's tomb.

The graverobber jumped down and hoisted the girl up by the legs, making her yelp in surprise. Her head poked out into the cool night air and worked on pulling herself out of the hole. Once sitting one the damp grass, her bag was tossed up to her.

"Thank you," Shylo said softly with a small smile.

"No problem, kid," he smirked looking up at her through the hole. "Now, hurry home."

"Okay," Shylo nodded, trying to recover the tunnel so it would not be discovered. It was heavy, but she managed to get it almost back into place. There was only maybe an inch left to move, but she could still hear softly spoken words.

"Night, Shylo." Followed came the quick sound of running boots against stone, slowly fading and sounding further and further away.

Shylo was surprised for a moment at the use of her name, her cheeks warming up again, and slid the stone into place. Gripping her bag, she ran into her mother's tomb and into the passage that led back into her, trying to hurry back before her father returned from his patients to find her gone.

A/N: Wow I really love Repo the genetic opera. I think it's probably my favorite movie. But of all of the characters, I think Graverobber is by far my favorite (I love Terrance too). But Graverobber is soooo hard to work with. I had so much trouble trying to write him and drawing him is super hard. I still think his personality is still quite off. He's like partially mischievous, perverted, sweet, scheming, gentlemanly, clever, sexy, too many things to get down. He's sorta darkly romantic. But his relations with people are hard to get down. Shylo and the grave robber could be romantic, but to me it seems he's more like the mean older brother figure for Shylo. He won't let her get hurt, but he's still sorta mean to her. He doesn't really look at her like a pervert (although with needle into a bug, I was a little unsure). It's my first Repo fic, so please review and tell me how I did. Thank you again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
